veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing Yourself Silly
Sing Yourself Silly was the Fifth VeggieTales Live! show. It was produced in 2010 tour year as well. It was made into DVD in 2011. Plot Have we got a live show for you! Bob, Larry, and the whole veggie crew are taking to the stage with the silliest Silly Song Countdown ever! This high evergy song and dance spectacular takes silliness to a whole new level! But sometimes silliness just isn't enough! Archibald Asparagus prefers songs with meaning. Mr. Lunt wants to sing about food, and Jimmy and Jerry are stuck in the 80's! But there's only so much time... will the Veggies learn the importance of sharing so that the show can go on and everyone will be able to sing themselves silly?? Songs Act 1 #VeggieTales Theme Song #The Water Buffalo Song from Where's God when I'm S-Scared? #Big Things Too from Dave and the Giant Pickle #Gourds Just Wanna Have Fun from Bob and Larry Sing the 80s #Song of the Cebu from Josh and the Big Wall #Dance of the Cucumber from Rack, Shack, and Benny #God is Bigger from Where's God when I'm S-Scared? #His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry #Love My Lips from Dave and the Giant Pickle #Walking On Sunshine from Bob and Larry Sing the 80s (Cut on the DVD Version) Act 2 #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs #Do the Moo Shoo from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Rumor Weed from Larryboy and the Rumor Weed #Endangered Love from King George and the Ducky #Bellybutton from The Ballad of Little Joe #Footloose from Bob and Larry Sing the 80s #The Hairbrush Song from Are you My Neighbor? #What Have We Learned? #I Can Be Your Friend from Are you My Neighbor? #VeggieTales Theme Song (Live) Characters Main Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Mr. Lunt *Junior Asparagus *Pa Grape *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus Gallery 5876506089.jpg 5876508193.jpg 5876508481-XL.jpg 5876508753-XL.jpg 5876509053-L.jpg 5876509511.jpg 5876509759.jpg 5876509989.jpg 5876510235.jpg 5876511699.jpg 5876511919.jpg 5876512525.jpg 5876531831.jpg 5876532699.jpg 5876532947.jpg 5876533209.jpg 5876534349.jpg 5877063942.jpg 5877066874.jpg 5877068644.jpg 5877070326.jpg 5877071558.jpg 5877071800.jpg 5877072236.jpg 5877073638.jpg 5877089206.jpg 5877082046.jpg 5877093454.jpg 5877093872.jpg 5877094766.jpg 5877094964.jpg 5877095218.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0565.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0601-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0602-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0603-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0604-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0605-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0607-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0609-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0612-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0613-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0638-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0639-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0640-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0641-XL.jpg Belinda wysner20101108veggietales0678-XL.jpg IMG 2343.jpg IMG 2344.jpg IMG 2345.jpg Videos Trivia *This was the first VeggieTales Live on DVD. *Although the video was released in 2011 and it says "© 2011 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC" at the end of the credits, the video was actually filmed in November 18, 2010 at the World Outreach Church. *Walking On Sunshine is not on the VeggieTales Live DVD. *Originally, the silly song "Goodnight Junior" was in this live show when the song was under the title My Bear. *Although Petunia and Laura appear on the promo art, they are not seen in the show itself (unless you count the theme song). *This shares its name with a Sesame Street sing-along video for some reasons. *Suzie replaced Khalil in Bellybutton. *A behind-the-scenes featurette can be seen on the DVD of this, and Twas The Night Before Easter. Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:Veggies Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:VeggieTales Live